


Trail By Misunderstanding

by Skyeec2



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Some Cloudgeal thing with a taste of Angsty Cloud.





	Trail By Misunderstanding

When his door opened long after his Secretary had gone home for the night, Angeal knew exactly who was standing in front of him. That of course, didn’t mean he was pleased to have the other man in his office, he really wasn’t up for what he knew Genesis wanted to discuss.

But Genesis wouldn’t be deterred, acting as if Angeal wasn’t ignoring him and perching himself on the edge of Angeal’s desk. He really wished his friend would at least act a bit more subdued, his dramatists grew tiring after a while.

He took a deep breath, knowing the other wouldn’t leave until he’d indulged him and turned towards the other First Class, noticing that he was actually without his jacket for once. “Is there anything I can help you with, Genesis?”

His old friend grinned down at him, he was a little worried to be honest; Genesis had been acting quite odd the past few weeks, kinder to both himself and Sephiroth and seemingly having dropped his rivalry with their younger friend for the most part. He wasn’t used to seeing this from Genesis, but, as long as it wasn’t hurting anyone then there really couldn’t be much of a problem with it could there?

“You spend far too much time in here,” Genesis declared, lifting his chin though his grin remained in place. A month ago, Genesis would have been smirking at him and demanding he come spar with him, his requests these days were far, different. “You need to get out, meet some people.”

“Genesis,” he sighed, knowing exactly what the other man was getting at. “I don’t have time, I have a student to deal with.”

“But you need someone for you,” Genesis insisted, narrowing his gaze at him and straightening himself out a bit. “You don’t have a life outside of this company. You’re here after work hours.”

“I,” he started, only to be cut off by Genesis’ sharp voice.

“A single hobby is not a life.” Genesis was full on glaring at him now, eyes burning an electric blue. “You deserve a bit of happiness in your life and you’re going to come with me now.”

Angeal was frozen under Genesis’ gaze, haven’t seen him so angry in some time. He swallowed, holding his hands out placatingly as he responded. “Ok, Gen. I’m coming.”

Genesis’ whole demeanour shifted, the tension and energy Angeal hadn’t even been aware had been growing suddenly diminishing, leaving his old friend standing before him looking proud of himself.

“Good,” he said, walking around his desk and stopping at the door, turning back to him expectantly. “Let’s go then.”

He nodded, standing from his desk and following the other out of his office. He quickly locked the door behind him and then they were off, off to do whatever Genesis wanted them to at this time of night

His oldest friend directed them out of headquarters into the streets of Midgar, Angeal wasn’t sure that Genesis knew where he was taking him and that they were walking just for the sake of it. But, then he’d lead them into a club that catered to Shinra’s employees.

“Come on,” Genesis said, nudging him forwards towards the crowded dancefloor before them. “Go find yourself a pretty, little thing.”

“You’re terrible,” he sighed, but strode forward anyway, into the mass of bodies. He was thankful that he’d decided to dress a bit more casually today due to the weekend as he’d definitely be recognized if he wore his uniform, but his faded jeans and flannel worked just fine for this.

He’d managed to make his way about halfway across the dance floor before something happened.

Someone fell back against his chest, almost falling to the floor if Angeal hadn’t caught him and kept him upright. Angeal looked past the body pressed to his own to see a large man, glaring at him and snarling.

Angeal didn’t even need to feel the form against his own shrink back into him to react, winding a protective arm around a slim body and pulling him back against his chest. He returned the man’s glare with a steady look, staring him down with the look he gave to SOLDIERs before he dismissed them from the company.

“Is there something going on here?” He asked, every bit a Commander in that moment. He saw the moment the man recognized him, faltering at the sight of him and recoiling sharply.

“No sir,” he grits out, taking a deep, frustrated breath. “Nothing’s going on at all.”

“Then I’ll trust you to leave this,” he glances down at the body still pressed to his own, “young man alone. And if I hear that this Is continuing, there shall be consequences.”

“Of course, sir.” The man said before turning and stalking towards the exit, away from them both.

Angeal sighed once the man was out of sight, looking down at the person the man had obviously been angry at. He was very surprised to see soft, blonde hair, a slim form and bright blue eyes staring up at him.

The young man was fairly short, far shorter than Genesis had once been even, and watching him with a nervous, almost flustered look on his face. Angeal swallowed heavily, hoping that he was reacting to the expression the way he thought he was, that would’ve put them in an awkward situation.

“Are you ok?” He asked, trying to turn his attention from the realization that the man pressed against him was exactly his type.

“Yeah,” the other nodded, voice soft, quiet and carrying the slightest twinge of an accent. “He’s just a random arsehole from one of the other classes.”

So, this was a cadet. Lovely, that made the situation even more awkward.

“Well, if he does bother you again don’t be afraid to inform me,” he said, turning his attention to literally anything but how the other was little more than pressed to his chest in the middle of the crowded dancefloor. He pushed the younger away from himself, ensuring the man could stand before releasing him.

“Of course not, Commander Hewley.”

Angeal was speaking before he had a chance to stop himself. “Angeal, we’re both off work at the moment.” Why had he said that? He was trying to make things less awkward not more…

“Ok, Angeal.” The young man said, accented voice colouring his name as he directed a smile up at him. “I’m Cloud.”

“I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening Cloud,” Angeal said, giving him a kind smile before starting to turn away from him.

“You too, Com-, I mean, Angeal.” He heard at his back before he saw Genesis and started to make his way towards him.

His friend was wearing an odd expression when he reached him, almost wistful and resigned in a way. Angeal didn’t know how to handle that, Genesis was usually so confident and untouchable, seeing him like this was a shock in itself.

“Are you alright?” He asked, standing in front of his friend and giving him a concerned expression.

Genesis blinked, seemingly just realizing Angeal stood in front of him. His expression remained in place though he turned his focus to him. “I’m fine,” he said, though Angeal didn’t believe him so a second. “Just reminiscing a bit.”

“Oh?” He prodded, hoping for Genesis to explain what he meant by that.

“It’s nothing,” Genesis insisted though, dismissing the topic and turning away from him. “Go enjoy the dancefloor, we’ll be here a few hours more.”

“If you’re sure,” Angeal breathed, following his friend’s wish and disappearing back into the dancefloor.

* * *

 

He wasn’t sure what to expect, walking into the showers after a bit of late night training, but seeing Cloud, the blond man from the club a few days before, sitting on the bench in the shower room wasn’t on that list. Angeal blinked at the young man’s form, watching him from the door for a moment before realising how weird that was and stepping in, announcing his presence. “You’re here late.”

Cloud startled at his words, turning wide, blue eyes onto his form. He took a steadying breath before responding to him, “I was getting some more training in, sir.”

“Alone?” He was suspicious of the answer but wanted Cloud to either confirm or deny it.

“It’s easier to focus.” Well, that confirmed that for him. Genesis had been the same way during their cadet days, training long after everyone else had stopped in order to avoid all the ridicule and innuendo from their group mates.

“Well, if you ever need help with that,” Angeal started pulling a piece of paper and a pen from his pocket and writing down a number before handing it to Cloud. “I tend to work late.”

“Are you sure, sir?” Cloud asked, looking at him with hopeful, disbelieving eyes.

“Very,” he confirmed with a confident nod, rewarded with a bright smile for his efforts.

“Thank you,” Cloud said, reaching out and taking the number from his hands.

Angeal nodded once more before turning and heading towards one of the showers. “Enjoy the rest of your night, Cloud.” That said, he closed his stall of from the rest of the room and started the flow of water.

Cloud called him the next night with a request to help him with a technique he was having trouble with.

* * *

 

He’d been training with Cloud for nearly a fortnight when Genesis approached him about it, perching on his desk and staring him down.

“I hope you know what you’re doing.”

“Hello Genesis, how lovely to see you today.”

“ _Angeal_.”

He sighed, dropping the report in his hand to meet his friend’s gaze. “I know Genesis, you’re just worried about me. But you don’t need to be.”

Genesis raised a brow at him, blinking at him slowly before speaking. “You’re in a position to hurt the both of you. I know you’re aware.”

“I’m being careful Genesis,” he assured. Really, he was; keeping his touches chaste and careful so that Cloud didn’t get the wrong idea about why he was interested in him when he’d much rather been doing something a bit more with the other.

“Make sure you stay careful,” Genesis warned, standing from his desk and turning towards the door. “Men like your cadet don’t like it when they think they’re only advancing because they’re somebodies sex toy.”

“I know,” he said, but Genesis had already left his office, closing the door behind him. He sighed to himself, rubbing at his brow to help alleviate the growing ache behind his eyes.

He hoped he could keep his word to Genesis.

* * *

 

Angeal was failing to keep his word to Genesis.

Cloud was kneeling over him in the dark of the training room they were using, kissing him desperately and exploring Angeal’s body with his hands. Angeal couldn’t bring himself to stop him, it had been far too long since he’d been with anyone else.

Angeal’s own hands were on Cloud’s body as well, groping and kneading the flesh of the other’s arse beneath them. Cloud was rocking their clothed cocks together, moving above him in abandon. Angeal pulled him closer to his body, rutting up into his body eagerly, kissing Cloud with equal amounts of desperation.

“Please,” Cloud muttered against his mouth, pulling back enough to meet Angeal’s eyes with his own lust-blown pupils. “Please, I want you.”

“Not here,” Angeal panted, suddenly remembering himself and just how much bigger he was than the other. “I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“Then your rooms,’ Cloud begged, whimpering with a particularly eager roll of his hips. “I need you. Want you to fuck me.”

Angeal groaned roughly at the demand, feeling his cock twitch in his pants. “Ok,” he groaned, surging up and lifting himself to his feet, holding Cloud to his chest and carrying him out of the training room.

He did his best to remain focused on his destination as Cloud assaulted his neck with kisses and nips, groaning lowly in his throat when they reached the elevator and he could push Cloud against the wall and rut against him. Cloud moaned beautifully under him, bucking in his grip to get more of the sensation.

The elevator’s doors opened with a ding and Angeal started to move again, carrying Cloud to his apartment and struggling to get the door open with Cloud forcing his pants open. Eventually he managed and took them both into his apartment, shutting his door behind him before taking them both into his bedroom.

He doesn’t so much set Cloud on the bed as he does drop them both onto the mattress, himself on his back and Cloud on top, he gets to immediate work on both their clothes, getting them both naked as quickly as he could. Cloud’s skin is wide expanses of pale loveliness, scars and marks adding another layer to how attractive he was. His hands dragged over Cloud’s body, mapping out the dips and curves of the other’s body as Cloud did the same to him in return, small hands moving over his muscles.

Angeal reaches out towards the drawer at the side of his bed, digging out the barely-used lubricant he kept in there, setting it beside them both before getting his hands back on Cloud. He dragged his hand along his soon-to-be lover’s body until he could wrap his hand around the straining flesh of his cock, jerking it in his hand roughly.

Cloud moaned above him, rocking into his hand as he threw his head back, body nearly bowing with his pleasure. Angeal’s so focused on Cloud’s pleasure that he doesn’t notice when the other’s hand drops down to pick up the bottle of lubricant and opened it. He did notice though when Cloud lifted himself from where he rested above him and started to open himself up with his fingers, barely getting one in his body before pushing a second inside as well.

Angeal watched the display with rapt attention, listening to Cloud gasp and moan above him as he fingered himself open for Angeal’s impressive size. Angeal blinks before remembering to continue moving his hand on Cloud’s cock, pleasuring his lover.

Cloud stretched himself quickly and efficient, forcing himself open with two then three than four fingers, before pulling his hand from within himself, gathering more lubricant on his hand and grasping Angeal’s cock with it. He covers Angeal’s entire length in the vicious fluid, moving his wet hand along his flesh before stopping and lifting himself onto his knees. He held Angeal’s cock in place and started to sink down, stretching himself more around his flesh as he stilled, moaning softly as he slowly adjusted to him.

“Angeal,” Cloud whimpered, body spasming around him and pulling a groan from Angeal’s own throat. “So big.”

“You can stop,” Angeal said, chest moving rapidly as he held himself still until the other. “If you need to. It’s alright.”

Cloud shook his head roughly, chest heaving with his breath. “No,” he insisted, taking a deep breath before sinking further onto his cock. “I, I can take it. I wanna take it.”

Angeal groaned as he sunk further into the other, barely able to stop himself from bucking up into him. “Ok,” he breathed, hands rubbing reassuringly on the skin of his hips. “Just take your time. There’s no rush.” Especially not when it looked like Cloud was going to spilt apart on his cock.

Cloud ignored him by sinking down until he had all of Angeal within him, drawing sharp noises from the both of them. It’d been so, so long since Angeal had been inside someone like this, he wasn’t sure how long he’d last with this pretty little thing on top of him.

Then Cloud starts moving and everything narrows down to just them, to Cloud moving his hips in circles around Angeal’s cock and lifting himself ever so slightly. Angeal shifts under him once the other starts to move more comfortably, thrusting up into his body as Cloud lowers himself and pulling a gasp from the smaller man.

Angeal’s hands tighten on the other’s hips but he doesn’t try to guide him, no, he lets Cloud control how he impales himself on his cock and just watches the other in awe. Cloud’s so tight around him, it must have been so uncomfortable to have him inside of him but still he moved, increasing in speed and tempo until he was practically bouncing on his cock, filling his bedroom with the wet sound of skin on skin.

He groaned, feeling his own end coming, he was so close, and Cloud was wrapped around him so amazingly that he can’t hope to hold out for much longer.

Thank the goddess that he didn’t need to as Cloud stiffened around him with a shout of his name, cock spilling onto their skin while his walls fluttered around Angeal’s own length. He didn’t bother to stave off his own orgasm now that Cloud had cum and thrust up as deeply into the other as he could before releasing, filling the other up with his seed.

Afterwards, they stop. Just rest against as they come down from their mutual highs, they’ll need to clean up but for now Angeal tugs Cloud closer, feeling his cock slip from inside him, until the younger’s sprawled out over him.

This was good.

* * *

 

Things took a turn for the worst a few days later.

Angeal had thought everything had been fine, he and Cloud had spent a number of evenings together and they both been enjoying each other so when Cloud smacked him one day, seemingly out of the blue, he didn’t know what to think.

“How dare you?!” Angeal was glad it was afterhours so no one else would stumble across the scene. “What do you think you’re pulling?”

“Excuse me?” He was too shocked to say anything else, he had no idea what Cloud was talking about.

“You think I don’t know what happened?! There’s no way I got in myself!”

“Cloud –“

“You made them accept me because I’m sleeping with you!”

“No! I would never!” He insisted, finally realizing what Cloud was telling him. He hadn’t even known Cloud’s cadet group was having their exams, there was no way he’d swayed any decisions.

Besides, it was as far from his ideals as it could be. Didn’t Cloud realize that.

“I can’t believe you did this!” Cloud’s hands were fisted in his hair, ignoring Angeal’s words entirely. “I never want to see you again! We’re done!” Cloud stormed out of his office before he could stop him, leaving Angeal along in the room reeling from what had just happened.

He blinked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his PHS. He rang a familiar number and brought the device to his ear.

“Gen? Something’s happened…”

Ten minutes later found him in his friend’s apartment, fiddling with his hands and avoiding the other’s eyes. He’d just finished explaining everything that had happened and was sure that Genesis was glaring at him, magic practically sparking along his frame.

“I told you to be careful.” Genesis voice was cold, harsh in Angeal’s ears.

“I know,” he answered weakly, curling into himself a bit. “I fucked up.”

“You did,” Genesis agreed, causing Angeal to flinch into himself. “And now I’m going to go fix it.”

“Wai- What?” He snapped his gaze up to look at his friend, who had stood up from his seat.

“Well, you’re an idiot and I’ve got to meet my new student anyway.” Genesis explained, adjusting his clothes until he found himself to be acceptable. “I don’t want him to think you had anything to do with my struggles to get my hands on him.”

“Your student?”

“Go home Angeal, I’ll send him alone soon enough.” Genesis strode out of the apartment without answering him, closing the door behind him and leaving Angeal alone once again for the second time that night.

He sighed heavily, lifting himself to his own feet to follow his friend’s instructions. Nothing to do now but wait he supposed.

* * *

 

An hour later found him standing in his kitchen, waiting for the kettle to boil so he could make himself some tea. He hoped that Genesis had been able to find Cloud and that he’d explained thing to him, if not for his sake than for the cadet’s.

He didn’t deserve to think he was only worth what his body could get him.

He heard a knock at his door and turned towards it immediately, crossing his apartment quickly to open the door to whoever stood on the other side. He sighed when he saw it was Cloud, face tear-stained and avoiding his eyes but standing there all-the-same.

“’Can, can I come in?” Cloud’s voice is quiet and raspy, Angeal can immediately tell he’s been crying and feels something in his chest twist uncomfortably at the thought.

“Of course,” he stepped back into his apartment, opening the door wider for the other to step into the room. “I’m just making some tea; would you like some?”

“Yeah,” Cloud agreed, nodding softly and walking into Angeal’s apartment hesitantly.

“Sit down,” Angeal ushered gently, moving into the kitchen to make them both a mug now that the kettle was boiled. It would give them something else to help focus on while they talked. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

When he emerged form the kitchen a few moments later, he saw that Cloud was sitting on the couch like he usually did when Angeal invited him up instead of one of the singular chairs. He set one of the mugs down in front of him before moving to the other side of the couch and sitting down himself, waiting for Cloud to ask him to move.

He sighed when the other didn’t and merely picked up his drink, staring into the depths of the dark liquid.

“Are you alright?” Angeal asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, flicking his eyes over to Cloud on the other side of the couch.

“I guess,” Cloud answered, keeping his gaze focused on his drink and avoiding Angeal’s gaze. “My new Mentor just told me he’s taking me under his wing to spite Shinra and that you’re too ‘idiotically noble’ to do what I accused you of.”

Angeal flinched at Cloud’s retelling of Genesis’ words, believing him completely that his friend had said that. “I’m sorry about Genesis,” he said instead, offering an olive branch to the other. “He can be quite callous when he thinks people are being stupid.”

“Well, I was,” Cloud said, hand clenching around his mug. “Being stupid that is. I should’ve known better than to accuse the Honourable Commander of something like that.”

“It’s alright,” Angeal insisted, because though he’d been caught of guard it had been very understandable. “You thought I was letting you skirt into SOLDIER because of our relationship, anyone would’ve been furious in that situation.”

“I should’ve let you defend yourself though,” Cloud said, finally turning to look at him. “Instead of just raging at you.”

“How about we start over then?” Angeal suggested softly, elaborating at Cloud’s confused expression. “Just start from the beginning now that you’re a Third Class and not a Cadet? Put us on a more even playing ground.”

“I think I’d like that,” Cloud admitted with a soft, hesitant smile. He reached a hand out to him, the limb shaking the smallest amount. “I’m Cloud Strife, newly promoted SOLDIER Third Class.”

He grasped the other’s small hand in his own large one, shaking it confidently as he smiled at the other over their hands. “Hello, Cloud,” he greeted warmly. “I’m Angeal Hewley, SOLDIER First Class.”

 


End file.
